Turn Of Events
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: "I am Merida the daughter of the nightmare king Pitch Black." Jarida Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Prologue"

"Merida honey time for dinner!." Elinor called out from the kitchen.

Giggles where emitting from the lonesome hallway. Elinor stop dead in her tracks she turned around to see Merida beaming with a smile holding her bow and arrows. Elinor smiled in return.

"What are we having for dinner mommy?."

"Haggis."

Merida winced in disgust "Ewwwww!."

"It's just a wee sheep stomach."

"But it's grooosss!." The fiery redhead whined and stomped her foot like any other 7 year old.

"No it isn't now go sit lass."

"Ok. But i am not eating that!." She dramatically pointed her finger at the boiled stomach.

Her mother just rolled her eyes and chuckled. While Merida was playing around with her food Elinor sensed something wrong. She carefully scanned the area.

"Something isn't right..." She thought to herself.

Her eyes met a sinister shadow. "No! Merida!." She screamed in her mind.

Merida felt a evil demonic force creeping up behind her. She turned around and saw a man in a grim reaper outfit,with hazel eyes, long spiky jet black hair, but his most distinguish feature was his sharp shark teeth.

"Her time as a human is up elinor..." The man's raspy voice said.

"You said until her eighth birthday pitch!." Elinor said in a strained voice.

"It is her birthday see?." Pitch cackled as he gestured to the calendar.

Elinor's eyes became wide.

"Mommy what's going on?." Merida asked with fear clearly in her question.

"..."

" I can't believe you never told our daughter about her father." Pitch said tsking and wiggling his finger side to side.

"Father?!." The young lass exclaimed.

"Yes Merida I Pitch Black am your long lost father!."

Merida gasped in shock as she backed away until her back met the wall. Elinor expression went gloom. As she stepped in front of pitch and spoke.

"I am ready to complete my part of the deal..."

"M-Mommy?."

Pitch smirked in agreement. As he withdrew a knife from his hand. Merida's world came to slow motion as she saw the knife stab her mother in the heart. Her bright blue eyes widening with newly fresh tears streaming down her face. She screamed.

"Mommy...NOOOO!."

Elinor's body limped in process and pitch let her body fall onto the cold hard floor. She turned her head slowly meeting Merida's gaze and whispered.

"Forgive me..." With that sentence said she became lifeless and laid there making no movements. The young redhead was trying to coop with the situation. Her mother was killed by man who claimed to be her father. Blood finally oozed out of the body making a puddle of the red substance. Merida felt herself changing. Her skin turned pale, her eyes turned bloody red and her hair became jet black just like her father's and her teeth as well turned canine sharp, her nails became longer and also turned black, wings sprouted from her back as well as a tail. She hollered out a screech.

Pitch grinned wickedly showing his teeth. "Congratulations my dear daughter you turned into a full fledge demon like me."

All Merida could do was stare at the manically laughing man.

**(so what did u guys think? Did u like it? Well R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing just my imagination :)

Chapter 2

"High School"

In a dark silent room, a young lass with fiery red mane paced around.

"Why, do I have to go to high school again I've been going to school for 9 years." She mumbled.

"Merida." A voice called. She knew it was her father's.

"What dad?." she replied.

"Get ready for school."

"Whyyyy? I'm a demon for Pete's sake."

"But even though you are one you still need to study and have a good future." The man came from the shadows with a soft expression.

Merida just kept her eyes glued to him and pouted. "But people are afraid of me." She said sadly.

Pitch felt a tug at his heart and went up to her. The nightmare king stroke her daughter's cheek lightly. "Well they just don't know how wonderful you truly are."

Merida smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you dad." She nuzzled against her dad chest.

"Any time cupcake."

The red head let go and went to get dressed. After she was Finished, Merida said farewell to her father and shut the door.

*At School*

"Alright class I'm going to take roll." The teacher by the name announced.

Merida had her head down, people always thought her appearance was ghastly. Since her eyes were silver gold like her father's, the others would make up rumors that she was a follower of satan.

Merida's POV

It's kinda of true and false. My dad is the nightmare king but not THE Ruler of the underworld. So you see they are afraid of my powers, pfft like if.

"Merida Pitchnier Black." Mrs. Scary called out with a hint of horror.

"Here." I replied shyly.

didn't look my way she just marked me that I was here.

Even the teachers are terrified of myself. How low is that?. To make matters worse everybody started whispering again. I let out a muffled groan as I put my head where it was. I didn't dare to peek but the nagging part of my brain told me to and I did. I scanned the room, every single pair of eyes I made contact would give me a cold glare. Except for one person. A boy with white hair, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes didn't give me daggers instead he smiled. I jumped back slightly in shock.

Why would he smile? Doesn't he know that I'm the most hated person in the whole school? I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the bell ring signaling the end of the period and my classmates leaving in rush. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my head up to see the same guy who smiled at me.

"Hey I was wondering if you can help me find these classrooms?." He handed me his schedule. I read.

_HRM Rm.308_

_Per.1 Rm.457_

_Per.2 Rm.243_

_Per.3 Rm.304_

_Per.4 Rm.314_

_Per.5 Rm.215_

_Per.6 Rm.406_

_Per.7 Rm.306_

My eyes widen in shock he had all my teachers?!. What?

"Sure these are my classrooms as well so just follow me."

He beamed. "Really that's cool, let's go."

"Yeah haha." I replied meekly.

"What's wrong?."

"If people see you around with me they'll make rumors about you and I don't want that."

"Why would they make rumors?."

"Don't you know who I am?."

"No I'm new here so I have no clue."

"Well I am the demon child of THE ruler of the underworld."

"Wha? Why do they say that?."

"Look at me! My hair is black and my eyes are silver gold, I dress all black!."

He just gave me a confused look. "You like fine the way you are, I say your even really pretty." He smiled.

I blushed as I heard my heart beat thump loudly in my chest.

"For real?."

"Uh huh."

I smiled. "Say what's your name kid?."

"Jackson Overland Frost but just call me jack."

I reached for his hand and gave a firm shake. "Merida Pitchnier Black at you service."

Normal POV

The two teen grinned at each other. Merida walked ahead with Jack in her wake. The red head grinned was so big that you could say she is happy which she is.

'_This a start of great friendship'_

**(Hehehe I decided to make Jack childish and happy-go-lucky, don't worry he still has his mischievous and prankster side don't worry I'll bring his old personality back soon but not right now, so R&R. See you all soon)**


End file.
